


Solstice

by mikayla_rose_316



Category: The 100
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Grounder Festival, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayla_rose_316/pseuds/mikayla_rose_316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice: a furthest or culminating point; a turning point.</p><p>Post 3.07 but without that stupid pesky death scene (and a few other things). In celebration of the newly acquired peace, the Heda and her council are attending a feast, hosted by a small village secreted away deep in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. So this started as just Tumblr drabbles, but kinda mutated into this 2k word little ficlet. I decided I'd post it here too, just so you guys could bookmark it if you wanted. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Ps. If you guys are interested, my Tumblr is [Counting Karma](http://countingkarma.tumblr.com), feel free to follow me or just drop me an ask there anytime.

The steady clip-clop of dozens of hooves came to a stop as the Heda's council party finally arrived at their destination. They had been riding since sunrise, and the woods seemed almost too quiet, now that the sound of hooves wasn't echoing in Clarke's ears anymore. Her horse chose that moment to whinny impatiently, as if purposely trying to ruin the moment. 

Clarke smiled down at her mount, stroking it's mane and finally hopping down. She groaned internally, still not used to riding the beast. Her ass and lower back and neck were all screaming from the long journey deep into the forest. She stepped around her horse, petting its jaw and nose, and grabbing onto the braided leather lead. She glanced over briefly, only once at Lexa, who stole a secret glance in return. Sharing a small smile with her. While Indra and Octavia were aware of the ...latest developments, their relationship was not yet public knowledge, and until things cooled down, they had decided to keep it that way. Regardless, the Ice Queen was dead, Pike had been removed as Chancellor, and Skikru was once again accepted as the thirteenth clan of the coalition. Peace had finally been achieved, and this quiet little village was only one out of many that had wished to celebrate with a feast in the honor of their Heda and Wanheda.

Clarke continued taking surreptitious glances in Lexa's direction as she watched the commander lead her mount away, and disarm herself, before entering the village. Lexa's guards followed suit, and then each of the ambassadors. By the time Clarke had reached the village, a rather sizable, and still growing crowd had gathered to greet them. Of course Lexa took centerstage, shouldered on each side by her ambassadors, while her guards flanked either end of the group. 

The village elder, an older man, with graying hair, and his wife, stood in line opposite the commander, along with their children. They greeted the council with a deep respectful bow. Clarke simply followed a long, as Lexa and the rest of the ambassadors returned the gesture, as she was not really sure what exactly was going on. 

Suddenly, the youngest daughter of the village elder, ran across the invisible threshold. Though it was only several paces, the eyes of the entire council and village alike were on this little girl, as she came directly up to Clarke, and held out a wreath of braided flowers. 

"Aww" Clarke said, smiling warmly. "Is that for me?" The doe-eyed child nodded enthusiastically, but when Clarke reached out to take the gift, the girl shook her head. She raised the wreath up over her own head, to show how it was _supposed_ to be worn. "Ohh." Clarke said, sinking down to one knee. The girl smiled brightly, placing the flower crown on Clarke's head. The girl held Clarke's gaze. Bright blue eyes looking into deep brown eyes. The girl's gaze never wavered, but Clarke could see the girl beginning to tremble nervously as she must've suddenly realized that everyone was watching. 

"Thank you." Clarke said, with a smile. The young girl smiled back, before running back to her mother, and hiding half herself behind her mother's leg. Clarke stood back up, also realizing just how many eyes were on her now. She looked over to Lexa, who had been watching her with a warm, and dare she think it, loving gaze. Clarke colored brightly, averting her gaze, and wishing she could melt away in that moment. 

Lexa had finally turned her attention back to the village elder, and began speaking with him again. While Clarke tried not to attract anymore attention throughout this ritual, that was obviously steeped heavy with tradition. Every time that little girl peeked out from behind her mother's skirt though, Clarke couldn't help but smile and make a point of letting the child know that she saw her. 

Finally the formal greetings were through. Clarke let out a deep breath and allowed herself to relax a little, as a young man came by and took the reins of all the horses, and the council party was led through the village to where the ceremony would be held. Lexa had told Clarke that there would be a feast, with bonfires, music and dancing. It sounded like it could be a lot of fun, and Clarke wondered if she'd get the chance to see the commander finally let herself relax and have fun. Not that the other night wasn't fun, but that was something just between the two of them. Clarke wondered if anyone else on Lexa's council had ever even seen Lexa smile. 

Rambunctious giggles distracted Clarke from her thoughts, as she looked over to see a group of children running after them. They kept their distance, darting between the small shacks and the vendor stands, but it was unmistakable that she caught their attention most of all. The legendary Wanheda. Lexa had warned her that the stories about her had spread further still since Mount Weather, that there was an impressive combination of both awe and fear surrounding her. The golden-haired girl that fell from the sky and defeated the mountain. She was somewhat revered now, but only if these people knew the toll that it took to get her here. The things she had done in the name of her people. The shadow that began to loom and grow, was lifted as suddenly as it had come over her, when one of the several small children following along beside her had tripped, causing a chain reaction that resulted in a small to medium-sized disaster as one after the other, they piled on top of each other. 

A sharp laugh slipped past Clarke's lips, drawing a perturbed look from Indra. Clarke unsuccessfully tried to muffle the rest of her laugh, and made a vain attempt to keep a straight face. Which resulted in Indra rolling her eyes, and picking up a step as if trying to distance herself from her secondhand embarrassment. That honestly just amused Clarke more though. 

The fires were lit as the sun descended behind the tree covered mountains. The food was delicious, with smoked fish and seasoned meats. Fresh breads and strange vegetables that Clarke had never tried, or even seen before. As people ate, the music played. Drums and flutes mostly, and the children left their seats and danced in the small clearing between the tables. 

Clarke let out a contented sigh, as she let herself soak up all the pleasant feelings of this friendly and accepting community and warm, family atmosphere. She glanced up from watching the children dance, over to Lexa for about the hundredth time that night. 

Lexa, as the commander, had been seated at the head of the table with the village elder and his wife and their children. Meanwhile, Clarke was sitting further down the table, surrounded by the rest of the ambassadors. All through the feast though, every time Clarke had looked up, she hadn't been able to help herself, but glance in Lexa's direction. Now, just like every other time, Lexa was looking back at her, and in the midst of the celebration, in the warm glow of the firelight, though separated by half a dozen people, their eyes found each other and everything else fades away. They share a secret moment and a small smile, before the real world envelopes them once again. 

A gentle tugging at Clarke's sleeve catches her attention. It's the elder's daughter, the same one as before. The small child takes Clarke's hand in both of hers, tugging insistently. Then suddenly there's another child, about the same age and size, and she take's Clarke's other hand. 

"Alright, alright." Clarke says finally, standing and allowing herself to be dragged to where the others are dancing. It's not just children dancing now, there are couples and small groups, but Clarke's attention is held by the joyous and bubbly laughter all around her. They seemed to have surrounded her, and each of them is trying to show her the correct steps all at once. She's laughing so much her cheeks are starting to hurt. She's spinning, but then tripping, and stumbling. A flash of dread fills her, as she's afraid she's going to land on top of one of these small children, when suddenly there are strong hands there, catching her. She looks up, her gaze flicking over the edge of prominent cheek bones, before meeting familiar green eyes. 

Suddenly Clarke's flushed. She was already sweating and breathing heavily from the energy she'd been exerting trying to keep up with a bunch of children, but now she was _flushed_.

"H-heda." She said, a trembled greeting. Her voice cracking even as she tried to remember where they were. Tried to remember that all eyes would be on Lexa.

"Ambassador." Lexa said. Her voice low. Her gaze unwavering. Her hands moved to hold Clarke's steadily within her own. "May I have this dance?"

The children were gone. Of course, they probably weren't really, but to Clarke they were. As was everyone else. For the rest of the celebration, Clarke and Lexa danced. The fires roared, the drums pounded and the mystical sounds of the flutes drifted up into the night sky along with the occasional flare of sparks. 

The commoners and village populous slowly dwindled. The music softened, the melody changing. The children were ushered off to bed. Clarke's head was resting on Lexa's shoulder now, the whole night had seemed to blur together now, but Clarke could never remember being happier. Here, held in Lexa's arms, everything was right. Looking around she noticed that the only people still dancing were couples. People probably married, and around her mother's age. Clarke chuckled, turning her head away and burying her face in Lexa's neck, accidentally letting a yawn slip past her lips as she did. 

Lexa pulled away, but only far enough to place a gentle kiss on Clarke's forehead. "Tired?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke shook her head. "No, but I think I've had enough dancing." Lexa smiled, nodding in agreement. 

"Come, I want to show you something." Lexa said. Clarke followed as they walked hand in hand. She glanced once over her shoulder, but of the few people still awake, no one seemed to notice them slipping away. 

Lexa led Clarke through the woods, up a gentle rise, to a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing, Lexa sat down in the soft grass, and then laid back to look up at the night sky. 

"This used to be my favorite place, Clarke." Said Lexa. Clarke laid down in the grass beside Lexa, looking at her puzzled. "I used to live here, as a child." Lexa responded to Clarke's questioning gaze. 

Clarke's eyes grew large. "I had no idea." Clarke said. 

Lexa shrugged gently. "I used to stay out late in the woods. Later than I was supposed to, and come out here and look up at the stars." 

Clarke was drawn in by Lexa's voice, her eyes tracing over every inch of Lexa's profile, even in the low, silver moonlight. She'd seen the stars before. More than she cared to remember. But the near reverent way that Lexa spoke about them was more captivating than those billions of balls of burning gas could ever be. 

For several long, silent heartbeats they simply laid there, before Lexa finally looked over to Clarke. There was still no talking, not out loud at least. The look they shared spoke volumes though. Clarke reached up, carefully unweaving a single flower from the child's crown she was still wearing. How it made it through the night, she would never know. But she took that flower, reaching out and gently placing it into a braid that fell behind Lexa's ear. Clarke's hand cupped Lexa's cheek, fingers tracing the sharp lines of Lexa's jaw. She leaned in silently, and they shared and long and tender kiss. Nothing heated or passionate. Instead it was relaxed. Languid and real. So, so real. And deep. And meaningful. 

They separated with a gasp. A thread of tears running from Lexa's wet shimmering eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." Lexa breathed. "There's no way we should have ever even met, and yet here we are. You fell from the stars to find me. You taught me how to love again. You are a true gift from the universe." 

They shared another, deeper kiss this time, and beneath the moon and the stars, with only the woods and night sky standing witness, they professed their love for each other. Over and over again.


End file.
